Tides are Changing: Part 1
by medicusquis
Summary: Don't read if you haven't read BH. Grace and Conner are kidnapped by Sidorio, and when Lorcan tries to save them, he meets a figure from his past. Will this person be good, or will their mind be corrupted by Sidorio? Some violence. Grace/Lorcan R R!
1. Will you stay?

_**Heyyyy, this is my first fanfic. I am the sane person on this account. I hope you like it!**_

_**Sadly enough, I don't (break down crying) own Vampirates! If I did, Grace would be dead (sorry to her fans), I would be in the story, and Lorcan would kiss me!**_

_**Here you go.**_

Grace Tempest was swimming in an ocean. As she felt herself getting tired, she swam to shore. Walking onto the beach, she saw her brother, Conner, sitting next to her parents, Sally and Dexter. There was a picnic spread out in front of them. Grace took her place next to Conner. While laughing and having fun, she looked out at the ocean, and saw him. He was walking on the water, walking _towards _her, his smile showing the sun bouncing off of his golden teeth. Grace went to warn her family, but they were gone. Suddenly a hand grabbed her around the neck, and Grace tried to scream, but she couldn't. The hand turned around to see……

"Grace!" a voice shouted. Grace opened her eyes to see Lorcan standing over her. She was back in her cabin, and Sidorio wasn't there.

"Grace, are you okay?" his Irish brogue asked.

"Yeah, bad dream," Grace said. She saw Darcy behind Lorcan looking at her. "What?"

"Grace, you were screaming like you were being murdered," Darcy said.

"Well, I'm fine," Grace said, and Darcy left.

"What was your dream about?" Lorcan asked.

"It was about…Sidorio," Grace could barely say the name.

"It's okay. He doesn't know, so why would he come here?" Lorcan asked.

"I don't know, I just…I just have a feeling," Grace said. Lorcan shook his head.

"Well, you still have a few hours of sleep left," Lorcan said, and started to leave.

"Will you stay?" Grace said before thinking, and afterwards she was embarrassed. Lorcan smiled.

"Of course."

Sidorio woke up angry and frustrated. He had _another _dream about the twins. He was so close to having the boy, but then the pirate threatened him with Grace. Sidorio knew what he had to do. He had to get the twins, starting with Grace.

Grace woke with a start and sat straight up.  
"What?" Lorcan asked.

"I need to see the Captain, _now_," Grace said, and got up.

"Wait, you're not supposed to go outside at-"Grace opened the door."-night." Outside on the deck was chaos. It was Vampirate versus Vampirate.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," a voice said. Sidorio stepped out in front of the door. Grace felt a sharp tug on the back of her shirt, and she was back on her bed.

"Stay back," Lorcan said while holding his cutlass. He made a new definition for the word 'menacingly'.

"No, you," Sidorio said, and then kicked Lorcan away. His head hit the corner of the desk, and he didn't get up. Sidorio walked over to Grace, who, despite herself, was shaking.

"Come on daughter, it's time to be with your father," he said, and then picked her up fireman-style, over his shoulder. He ran out onto the deck. His deputies saw him with her, and Stukely blew a whistle. Just as soon as the fight had started, it was over. The Nocturnals were confused, except for one. Waking up from his trance, Lorcan ran out on the deck.

"Lorcan!" Grace screamed as Sidorio flew across the ocean with her.

"Grace!" Lorcan said. Two Vampirates had to keep him from following her. As Sidorio landed on the _Blood Captain_, the jolt made Grace pass out. The last thing she saw was Sidorio smiling down at her, and Lorcan saying her name over and over again.

_**Okay, I have wanted to get that posted forever ago. I hope you enjoyed it, and there will be more, so stay tuned! **_


	2. Where are you?

**_I'm back! And I don't own Vampirates! Boo Who Whooooooo!_**

**_Sorry for the lateness, my step-dad wouldn't let me on the computer, and for misspelling Connor, my fingers just went to the 'e'. _**

**_Cary- your handwriting is worse than mine, hypocrite_**

**_Bubble- Thank you, I think. That part wasn't really supposed to make you laugh, but as long as you didn't hate it, right?_**

**_Shadow- Sorry! Like I said above, it's my fingers fault._**

**_The song I'm listening to is Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls + Taylor Swift_**

**_On with the story._**

"Why did you stop me?" Lorcan shouted at the two Vampirates who held him back.

"Lieutenant…" the Captain whispered.

"She could still be here!" Lorcan said.

"Lorcan, come to my cabin now," the captain said. Lorcan walked into the Captain's cabin.

"I have a plan to get Grace back. You must astral journey to the _Blood Captain_ and see where Sidorio is planning to go," the Captain said.

"Yes captain," Lorcan said.

"Oh, and do not let anybody see you, including Grace. Her life is at stake," the Captain said. Lorcan nodded, and went to Grace's cabin to concentrate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace woke up in an unfamiliar cabin with her hands tied behind her back. As soon as she woke up, Sidorio walked in.

"Look, the sleeping beauty is awake," he said.

"What do you want from me?" Grace asked.

"My daughter," he said all dramatically.

"You are not my father and I am nothing like you!" Grace shouted, feeling a sudden burst of bravery.

"Gracie, Gracie. You're half-vampirate, half-_me_," Sidorio said.

"Oh really? Is your name Dexter Tempest? Do you live in Crescent Moon Bay? Have you ever worked a lighthouse? No, no, and no. So, you obviously are not my father," Grace said.

"Now you listen here, you little brat, I am your father and you will treat me as such," Sidorio said, then slapped Grace across the face. Grace merely gave him her death glare, saying, silently of course, that she would not be broken so easily. Sidorio stared back, but amazingly, lost the stare down. He left without saying another word. Grace was shouting with joy on the inside. This gave her time to warn Connor. She lay down on the bed, closed her eyes, and then opened them to see Connor looking at her with confusion.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"Connor, listen, I don't have much time. You can't go after Sidorio, he really wants you on board his ship," Grace said.

"Where are you?" Then it hit him. "Sidorio has you, doesn't he?" Grace didn't deny it.

"Connor, just don't come after m-"

"Grace!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor was in his cabin. It had been an hour since Grace had disappeared from his cabin. He decided to tell Cheng Li. Connor ran into the Captain's cabin.

"Captain Li, we have to go after Sidorio _now_," Connor said, "He has Grace."

"And how do you know this?" Cheng Li asked.

"She came to me on an astral journey and said so," Connor said.

"Did she say anything else?" Cheng Li knew Connor too well.

"She said not to come after her, that he wants me too," Connor said," But you saw them! She's with a bunch of blood-thirsty animals! She has blood in her! What do you think is going to happen?"

"Well Connor, I think that if anyone on the _Blood Captain_ harmed even a hair of Grace, Sidorio would harm them 10 million times fold. So, in a weird way, she is safe," Cheng Li said.

"But… but they're Vampirates!" Connor said. Then he got his act together. "Yes Captain, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"There is no need to be sorry Connor. You may go now," Cheng Li said. As soon as he opened the door, Jasmine engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh, Connor, I'm so sorry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Sidorio asked.

"Sleeping," Grace said.

"Who were you talking to? Lorcan? The Captain? Conner?" Grace didn't answer.

"Johnny! Stukely! In here, pronto!" Sidorio growled. The two deputies ran in.

"Yes, _Capitan_?" Johnny asked.

"It's time for your mission I told you about earlier. Go," Sidorio said. They left. "As for you, missy, you will be bound and gagged, and no food."

"Yeah, that's such a change," Grace muttered. Her stomach was running on empty. Before Grace could blink, Sidorio had tied a washcloth around her mouth and some rope around her feet.

"Mmmm. MMMMMM!" Grace tried to protest, but through the gag, you couldn't hear her, and Sidorio had already left. That's when Grace broke down sobbing. _Oh Lorcan, _she thought, _Where are you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember the plan, _hermano_?" Johnny asked.

"Yep. Go in, grab the boy, and Cheng Li if we see her," Stukely said.

"Okay, we are ready," Johnny said. They swam to the side of the ship.

"Oh, Connor, I'm so sorry!" a voice said on the deck.

"Uh, Min? You know you still haven't broken up with Jacoby yet," Connor said.

"I know, it's just I heard what you told Cheng Li, and Connor, why didn't you tell me?" Min(?)asked. Then there was a silence, and someone walked away. Connor leaned onto the rail of the deck and looked out at the ocean. That's when Johnny and Stukely made their move.

"Hi, buddy," Stukely said, popping up onto the ship. Johnny was right next to him.

"What do you want?" Connor asked.

"Your father wants to see you," Johnny said. Stukely sighed.

"Here's the deal, Connor. Sidorio wanted us to come here and play good cop/bad cop, you chose good cop, and we all leave happily ever after," Stukely said. Connor took off across the ship.

"Looks like its bad cop," Johnny said. He jumped past Connor, landed right in front of him, and punched him hard enough to knock out a vampirate. Connor collapsed, and Stukely and Johnny tossed him into their rowboat they brought with them. Connor was theirs. And Cheng Li saw it all

**_How did you like that? Please review!_**


	3. Two is better than one

**_Keep on reading if you read the Author's note. Like I said, sorry! I am terrible. I keep messing up._**

**_Shadow, if you and Bubble want to be my beta for this story and its sequels (there will be more), and you know how to do it and what to do, I'm fine with it. I really don't know what to do, this is my first few weeks! LOL :)_**

**_(Me crying)_**

**_Lorcan- It's okay, you don't have to own Vampirates._**

**_Me-b-but…_**

**_Lorcan-Just keep writing this, okay? It's going to get good, I hear._**

**_Me-Fine._**

**_(This was a disclaimer. I'm trying to be funny.)_**

**_On with the story._**

Lorcan was on the _Blood Captain_. As soon as he was on the deck, he heard a huge _BANG!_

"You think you're so superior just because you have dhampir children," a girl's voice said. Grace? But that wasn't her voice. Lorcan hid behind a wall.

"You would do well not to try my patience, girl," Sidorio said.

"Aww, is a certain 14-year-old getting to you?" the girl asked.

"No, but a certain 16-year-old is about to spend the night with the sharks if she doesn't shut up," Sidorio said. That got the girl quiet. At this point, Lorcan decided to take a risk and look to see who it was. There was Sidorio, his back turned to him fortunately. Unfortunately, the girl saw him. She had long, wavy black hair with bright blue streaks in it. Her eyes were a startling blue._ Impossible, I haven't seen her since I was human, _Lorcan thought. When her eyes met with his, they widened. Sidorio saw this, and took it as fear, which it partly was.

"Go to your cabin," Sidorio said, then walked away. Lorcan took this chance to get away from there. Pretty soon, he heard two voices.

"Are you excited for tonight?" a voice asked.

"Sure am. We'll finally get to know where we are going," voice two said.

"Well, I already know," voice one said.

"Really? Where?" voice two asked.

"We are going to invade the Sanctuary." That was all Lorcan needed to hear. Before he left though, he had to check on Grace. Just then he heard a crying, no _sobbing_. Lorcan went into one cabin to see Grace lying on a bed facing away from him. He wanted to comfort her so badly, but he couldn't be seen. So he took off his ring and gently tossed it at her back. Then he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace felt something hit her back. Using her hands, she picked it up and felt it. She could tell it was a ring. Then she felt a skull on it. It was Lorcan's. The ring sent her into a flash back; well, a bunch.

_I remember what you wore on the first day…_

Lorcan saving her from drowning.

_You came into my life and I thought hey, you know, this could be something…_

Waking up to see his eyes.

_So maybe it's true. That I can't live without you…_

Helping him onto the deck when he was blind.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you…_

Reading the _Secret Garden_ to him.

_And maybe two is better than one…_

Lorcan being able to see her again.

_There's so much time…_

Lorcan saving her from Johnny.

_To figure out the rest of my life…_

Her, Conner, their mom and Lorcan all together.

_And you've already got me comin' undone…_

Realizing that she and Lorcan would have forever.

_And I'm thinking two is better than one._

With these happy thoughts, Grace fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorcan was back on Grace's bed on the _Nocturne_. Suddenly he had a wave of flashbacks. And they just happened to be the same one's Grace was having, at the exact same time.

**_Awwww……. That just makes me want to cry. And I feel soooooooo guilty. It's short, but it paves the way for something else coming up. Oh well. And please, REVIEW!_**


	4. I have to help her

_**Yo, what up? I don't have much to say, except that I own Vampirates! I bought it off of eBay. (Just Kidding, but wouldn't it be awesome?) Here is my chapter.**_

* * *

Cheng Li ordered her whole crew out on the deck of her ship.

"We have a change of plans. We are going to attack _The_ _Blood Captain_ now. They have kidnapped a valuable member of the crew, and we need him back," Cheng Li sternly. As she looked out at the crowd, she saw Jasmine crying, and Bart and Cate holding hands though that didn't surprise her. The other members of her crew looked confused.

"Who?" One member of the crew spoke up.

"Connor Tempest," She said briskly, then conveyed her plan of action.

"So, does everybody grasp some understanding for the plan?" Cheng Li asked.

"Ay, captain," the crew said, a few late as usual.

"And are we willing?"

"Ay, Captain,"

"Are we able?"

"Ay Captain."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't here you. I said, _are we able?_"

"Ay Captain!" They hollered.

"Good, now, let's go rescue Connor and Grace, and _destroy those Vampirates_!" Cheng Li shouted. She sure did know how to give a pep talk.

"Captain Li, you didn't mention that Grace was there," Jacoby said concerned.

"Well, I forgot to mention it. She is, and now we can _destroy those Vampirates_!" She repeated with just as much vigor as before.

The crew of _The_ _Tiger_ roared in response. _I picked a great bunch of pirates for my crew, _Cheng Li thought wistfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So, they are scheduling to invade the Sanctuary?_ the Captain inquired.

"Yes sir," Lorcan said. His blue eyes sunk deeper in despair just by thinking of it. A dark time was befalling them.

_I feared this would happen. Darcy, do an astral journey and warn Mosh Zu of Sidorio's plans,_ the Captain ordered the young figurehead.

"I'm on my way," Darcy said hopping up and leaving. Her face masked one of cocky satisfaction but underneath she was just as fearful as the rest.

_And Lieutenant Furey, you are certain nobody caught a glimpse you?_

"Well, someone did see just a little bit of me," Lorcan ashamed at his mistake.

_Who was it?_

Lorcan told the Captain who it was using a voice pure silence, one would mistake it for no sound at all.

_Lorcan, you should have been more careful. What if she is on Sidorio's side?_ The Captain said troubled. Darcy returned face unnaturally ashen even for a Vampirate.

"Mosh Zu knows of Sidorio's plans," Darcy shakily.

_Well done, Darcy_, the Captain in an even manner, _Lorcan, tell Connor about Grace. He may not like us for it, but he has a right to know._

"Yes Captain," Lorcan said. He left for Grace's cabin it was somewhere he could concentrate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor's growling stomach woke him up. It was still dark outside. Connor sat up, although it was difficult since his hands were tied together.

"It's about time we caught you," the other Vampirate, Johnny, said. "Sidorio wanted to make sure you got one last look of Grace before, well-" Johnny's eyes glowed maliciously. In Connor's eyes, there was fury, and behind that, fear.

"Man, I feel sorry for whoever sees her when Sidorio is finished-" Johnny began but was cut off by Stukeley.

"Johnny, knock it off," Stukeley said. "It's your turn to push, anyway." Johnny jumped into the water as Stukeley got into the boat water dripping down his back.

"Sorry about him," He apologized on behalf of his friend, "He has extra anger built up behind his usual evil for some reason," Stukeley said. Connor didn't reply.

"Connor, listen, I am really sorry for all this. It's just…" That's when Connor snapped.

"Oh, I sure you're so sorry. I know I sure would be if I asked a friend to _take me to a blood tavern_ and that made him get _in trouble with his cabin_, then after he helps me, _I __threw it all away_, oh I know that I would be sorry," Connor shouted. Stukeley didn't answer to that, and since they were in a boat, Connor couldn't sulk off somewhere. Then Johnny popped up.

"_Wweee'rrrrreee hhheeeerrrreee_," he said spookily, Connor saw the huge prison ship, and wondered what it would hold in store for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Madi, what's up?" Madi's best friend Nicki asked.

"Oh, same old, same old, I guess," Madi said, "Sidorio is trying to scare Grace, but we all know it isn't working."

"So, what's the latest gossip?" Nicki asked. Madi hesitated. She wanted so badly to tell Nicki her secret, but she didn't know if she could. Then again, if she couldn't tell Nicki, _her best girl friend_, then she couldn't tell anybody.

"I…I think that my brother is alive somewhere," Madi said quietly.

"But you said he was dead!" Nicki replied shocked.

"Well, think! You tell me. How can he be here still?" Madi asked.

"He's one of those things that Grace is, a….. What's it called?"

"Dhampir."

"Yeah, one of those," Nicki said. Madi tugged at her blue-streaked black hair.

"No, he did die; he just must have been sired." Honestly, Nicki could be very slow sometimes.

"Oh. I knew that." Nicki said, Madi sighed.

"I just have to help Grace," Madi said, changing subjects.

"Why? Sidorio would kill you if you did anything."

"Well Nicki, Grace _is_ my half-sister." With too much ease to be normal.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. Ooh, it's a cliff hanger! They're just so much fun. Unless someone else does it. LOL :) **_

_**Review! **_


	5. To trust or not to trust

_**Before I start my authors note, I would like to thank my Beta, shadowhunter4life. Shadow, you are the best beta ever and keep me from making many mistakes. There, are you happy now? LOL:)**_

**_My friends at school are fighting over Johnny. They have gone from rock-paper-scissors, to Mercy, and fianally to Speed-Stacking. Many stages, but the Speed-Stacking decided it. Still, even though she lost, Emily has not given Johnny up._**

**_Am I a middle-aged dude? Am I British? Are my initals J.S.? Zip, nada, and no. So, I do not own Vampirates._**

**_Enjoy!_**

"Wake up Grace," Sidorio said softly. Grace cracked open her heavy eye lips, forming a steady glare at Sidorio, then sat up, and when she did, for some unfathomable reason, Sidorio untied her hands, feet and mouth. She looked at him surprised; he just smiled satisfied by her unmistakable shock.

"What?" Grace asked.

"I have a… _present_ for you," Sidorio said. "Bring him in, boys!" He ordered.

The door burst open, and a boy is thrown in. Tattered and disheveled, he attempted to get up. His arms shook in the effort.

"Hey! What the-" the boy looks up at Grace, and as the emerald eyes meet each other, they both filled with tears.

"Have fun children," Sidorio said, then left. When the door shut, the twins embraced each other.

"You shouldn't be here," Grace said worriedly.

"Its okay, Gracie. We can figure a way out of here. We always do," Connor said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorcan was on the deck of _The_ _Tiger. ____He strolled abroad the ship, glancing around searching for someone to assist him. _There was a young Chinese girl sitting by the railing she was looking out at the ocean, sighing ever so often. She was petting some kind of creature that was in her lap.

The girl turned around and saw Lorcan, reflexively she stiffened, and instinct told her to run.

"Please don't kill me!" She cried. Lorcan smiled.

"Don't worry, I just need to speak with Cheng Li," Lorcan said.

"Who are you?" The girl asked still apprehensive about the Vampirate, she knew she shouldn't lead just any Vampirate to her captain.

"Lorcan Furey," he said. The girl nodded her head. She remembered Connor had spoken of him, though not very kindly. He had said that Lorcan and Grace were very close.

"This way," she said. The girl led him to a cabin.

"Captain Li, someone is here to see you," she said.

"Thank you, Bo Yin," Cheng Li curtly glancing at Lorcan, she raised an eyebrow curious. Bo Yin left.

"Lorcan, it's nice to see you and so soon, but-"

"Where is Connor?" Lorcan interrupted. He was losing his patience. Not with Cheng Li, but with the fact that Grace was still missing and Lorcan was exceptionally worried.

"That's just what I was going to tell you. Connor, it seems, has been kidnapped by Sidorio," Cheng Li said.

"He has?" Lorcan asked mildly concerned, he didn't hate Connor, but his worry didn't go as far as it did with Grace.

"But we're doing whatever we can to rescue them both."

"Thank you for your efforts, we appreciate them." Lorcan said. Then he disappeared.

"Captain, Sidorio has Connor now," Lorcan said, as he re-appeared in the Captain's cabin. The news didn't seem to surprise the Captain.

_Come Lorcan, we must coordinate a strategy to rescue them. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace was sitting on the bed with Connor. She was fingering Lorcan's ring while Connor was staring out into space. Suddenly he looked at Grace.

"Grace, I have an idea. I know the perfect way to escape this cabin. So, when Johnny and Stukeley come in here, we…" Connor explained his plan to Grace. She nodded ever so often. When he was done, she didn't have time to respond because just then Stukeley and Johnny walked in.

"Come on, Sidorio wants to see you two," Stukeley said. He reached for Connor, and Johnny reached for Grace. As soon as Johnny touched her, Grace yanked her arm away. Johnny smiled.

"Come on Grace. You can't still be mad at me," Johnny said. Grace glared at him. Johnny tried again to lead Grace, and she cooperated. Stukeley and Johnny led them down the hall. Grace looked at Connor, and their eyes met. Silently, Grace counted in her head _One….Two…..THREE!_ At the same time, the twins kicked backward. There is one spot where any type of man is vulnerable, and the twins knew that. Johnny and Stukeley crashed to the ground.

"_Run!_" Connor shouted. They took off running down the hall. Grace looked behind her and saw that Johnny and Stukeley were nowhere in sight. They turned a corner, and Connor came crashing down onto the floor. Grace stopped and looked at him.

"Connor, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle," Connor said through gritted teeth. Grace heard footsteps coming closer. He attempted to get up, but fell to the floor in pain.

"I can help," Grace offered.

"No, it's no use. Run Grace, save yourself," Connor pleaded.

"There they are!" Johnny shouted, seeing Grace and Connor. When Grace didn't move, he shouted, "_Go!_" With a broken heart, Grace left Connor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor was jerked up to his feet. He was left standing alone, so he fell back down with a scream.

"What on earth?" Stukeley said surprised, "Oh no, Johnny, his ankle is hurt. What are we going to do? Sidorio is going to kill us," Stukeley said, walking up to Connor.

"Well _hermano, _we'll just have to take him to Sidorio anyway, without Grace," Johnny said. Together they half-walked/ half-dragged Connor back to Sidorio's cabin. They knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sidorio said. When the three walked in, Sidorio noticed two things. One, Grace wasn't there, and two, Connor needed help standing.

"What did you do to my son?" Sidorio asked.

"He hurt his ankle trying to escape," Stukeley said.

"And Grace?"

"She did escape, sir," Johnny said. Surprisingly, Sidorio didn't look mad.

"Find her," Sidorio ordered in a clear curt voice. Johnny and Stukeley put Connor on the bed in Sidorio's cabin, then left.

"Any idea where she is?" Sidorio asked Connor grabbing his chin looking sternly at the boy.

Connor said nothing, setting his glassy gaze towards a solitary spot on the wall. He was trying to block out the numbing pain from his ankle and to not break under pressure. Sidorio sighed, frustrated, the non-existent message was clear; Connor wasn't talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace kept running even though Connor was gone. She breathed heavily, scanning the hallways dazily. Soon she lost track of where she was going, but for all she knew, she could be running back to Johnny and Stukeley. As she was running down one hall, a hand reached out and grabbed her, pinned both her arms behind her, one hand over Grace's mouth.

"Stay quiet. Don't try to fight me. Follow these two simple rules and you'll live," A voice hissed into her ear.

The stranger led her to a cabin that was somewhat nearby. When they were in the cabin, the assailant threw Grace onto the bed and quickly but quietly shut the door behind them. The girl turned around to look at Grace. Grace noticed that the girl was around 16 or 17 and had black hair streaked with blue, and a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"Well, that went easier than I thought," the girl mused.

"Who are you?" Grace asked.

"So you're okay, right?" the girl asked, not answering Grace's question.

"I'm fine. But who are you?" Grace asked again more intently then before. The girl seemed oblivious to Grace's question.

"Where's Connor?" the girl asked.

"He hurt his ankle. Let me go back and get him," Grace said.

"Are you kidding? Trust me, Sidorio will find you somewhere, and then you'll be in a terrible spot," the girl said as if it were common knowledge.

Grace was losing her patience. "Trust you? I don't even know you."

"Oh sorry, how rude of me. I'm Madeline, Madeline Furey."

_**What the heck? Madeline Furey? Hmm, who is it? Tell me what you think should happen to her.**_

**_I feel like evil making you wait like this. !_**

**_P.S. Guys, on a serious note, I really need reviews. The only person who reviews is my beta. I honestly have no idea of how good a writer I am. Please, I need reviews. Pretty PLEASE!_**


	6. Whaaaaaaaat?

_**Hi everybody! Okay, once again, I would like to thank my beta Shadowhunter4life. They make this story a whole lot better than it was before they got it. Thanks!**_

**_Um, I don't have much to say execpt that I don't own Vampirates._**

"Did you say Madiline _Furey_?" Grace asked, caught off guard. She blinked in utter awe. _Furey? _That couldn't be right, that would mean… no it was too much of a coincidence.

"Yes, but you can call me Madi," Madi said, wondering what the problem was. Grace confusion did not cease, growing and forming into a mass of questions. Madi looked at Grace, her own questions forming.

"Like, F-U-R-E-Y?" Grace asked, more insistent than before.

"Uh huh," Madi said, beginning to be peeved.

"As in _Lorcan Furey_," Grace asked. Madi stopped cold. She gasped, stepping back, and looking at Grace as though through a filmy glass. Had she heard wrong, no, Grace had said Lorcan Furey clear as crystal.

"How do you know my brother?" Madi whispered shaken.

"Lorcan's your brother?" Grace asked equally shaken. Why hadn't Lorcan informed her of this, didn't he trust her enough to know that he had a sister?

"Please answer my question," Madi begged.

"He's on _The_ _Nocturne_," Grace said, dully sorting out her thoughts.

"Oh my god, he's alive. I thought… I thought he was dead," Madi said choking on bittersweet tears. Grace opened her mouth as if to say something, but just then there was a loud knock on the door. The two girls froze, heads snapping at the sudden sound.

"Who is it?" Madi asked after a minute.

"Johnny and Stukeley," A man, Johnny, responded gruffly.

"What do you want?" Madi said darkly, wiping away fresh tears, urging Grace to move, but she did. Grace stared at the door with a surge of fury, clenching her fists, containing her rage.

"Madi, we need to come in," Johnny said forcefully. Madi looked at Grace.

"Go under the bed," Madi mouthed to Grace. Reluctantly Grace hid. The door opened.

"What do you want?" Madi asked again.

"We're looking for someone," Johnny said, "A certain someone who caused us much grief."

"Really? And what makes you think this _someone_ is here?" Madi asked with malice. Johnny smiled.

"We had a little help," he said, then pulled a guilty-looking Nicki into sight. Nicki stared guiltily at the ship floor, not being able to look into the furious gaze of her friend.

"Nicki, how… how could you?" Madi asked feeling betrayed.

"Madi, I'm so, so sorry. When they came to search my cabin, I told them what you had said. I am really sorry, but I couldn't betray Sidorio. He sired me, and is like a father to me," Nicki explained.

"So what? Sidorio _is_ my father, and you don't see me worshiping the ground he walks on," Madi said callously, ignoring the angry glares of the two deputies. Johnny released Nicki and she ran away, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Where is she?" Stukeley asked.

"Grace, come on out, we lost this one," Madi said. Grace unwillingly got out of her hiding place because she knew if she didn't she would be found anyways, and then she would be in a whole world of hurt. Johnny jumped behind Grace and pinned her arms behind her.

"Stukeley, get Little Miss Traitor and we'll bring them to Sidorio," Johnny said. When Madi and Grace were next to each other, Grace asked, "Sidorio is your father?"

"Forgot to mention it," Madi trying to sound for casual, but more for her sake than Grace's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darcy went onto Grace's cabin to see Lorcan lying on the bed. His blue eyes stared the ceiling, and if he'd been human, Darcy would have seen him shaking.

"What's wrong Lorcan?" Darcy asked her voice full of concern. Slowly, ever so slowly, his gaze fell on her.

"Darcy, my sister is on board _The_ _Blood Captain_," Lorcan said. He was about to cry for the first time Darcy had ever seen in her time of knowing him.

"You have a sister?" Darcy asked. Lorcan had never told her that. But then again, Lorcan didn't tell her many things about his past. Most Vampirates didn't like others being privy to their past, even if the other Vampirate was deathly close to them.

"Yes," Lorcan said, although he didn't sound enthusiastic. He sighed, which to Darcy, was a peculiar thing to do.

"So what's the problem? She can come live with us on _The_ _Nocturne,_" Darcy said.

"The problem is that she has been influenced by Sidorio," Lorcan said, "And I- I mean- we don't know how much."

"Well, it won't hurt to try, now will it, Mister Furey?" Darcy said charmingly. Darcy's words and her cocky manner brought a slight smile to Lorcan's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor was in Sidorio's cabin. Fortunately, he wasn't tied up. Unfortunately, his ankle was very swollen, so he couldn't escape even if he wanted to –which he did. Connor looked up as the door opened preparing for the worse. He was expecting it to be Sidorio, but instead it was a girl about twenty or twenty-one.

She had long blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. The girl was carrying a tray. She set it next to Connor, and started walking to the door. Before exiting, she looked at Connor, flashed him a smile and said, "My name's Tammy," then, she left.

Connor looked at the tray. There was a sandwich and some water. Connor took up the sandwich, and saw a note fall underneath it. He pulled it out and read it. The note said: _'We are coming -L'. _

_**Oooooooooooooooh, it's going to get good! Now, be sensible people, R+R! Pretty please with ice-cream and rainbow sprinkles and chocolate syrupy-stuff and a cherry on top!**_


	7. Let's go get them

_**Hello again. I don't really feel like talking- I mean, typing, so I will just say the usual stuff: Thank you to Shadowhunter4life, making this story sound waay better than it would be otherwise, and no, I don't own Vampirates, but boy I wish I do.**_

**_Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Lorcan, Darcy and the Captain were sitting at a round table in the Captain's cabin. The Captain sat with an aura of morose contemplation whist Lorcan was staring down at the floor, his eyes red from lamenting. Even Darcy wasn't her normal chatty self, an obvious sigh that she too, was in a gloomy mood. Darcy then blew her nose on a handkerchief.

_Lorcan, Darcy are you absolutely sure that they know we're coming? _The Captain rasped.

"Yes Captain, I'm sure," Lorcan said. He refused to look up.

_How did you get the message to them? _The Captain asked determinedly.

"Well," Darcy said with a poignant shrug, "One of the Vampirates on _The Blood Captain_ isn't all bad. Her name's Tammy, and before she left she told me that she owed me, even though she wouldn't betray Sidorio. I took this opportunity to collect my payment." Darcy dabbed at her wet eyes with a new handkerchief hidden in her blouse.

Lorcan stands up, slamming his hands on the table and emitting from it a loud thunderous noise that echoed through the cabin.

"_What_?" Lorcan asked."You mean we've had someone over there to get Grace, Connor and Madi out of there?" Darcy nods solemnly, for it is all she can do, "Why didn't you tell us?" Lorcan accusation hits home causing Darcy burst into another fit of tears.

"I f-forgot, but then w-when I asked s-she said that C-connor and G-gr-race were f-fine," Darcy said through her tears.

"What about Madi? Huh?" Lorcan asked. "What of her then. Did your little partner tell you about my _sister_?"

_Lorcan, that is enough_, the Captain ordered he sounded as close to angry as he ever had been. _We will get them back._

Just then a Vampirate burst into the cabin. It was Roger; he was two ranks below Lorcan. He seemed perfectly at ease compared to the news he came with.

"Captain, we are approaching _The Blood Captain_," Roger said. The four walked out onto the deck to see that they could make out the shape of the vast prison hulk looming closer.

_You all remember the plan?_ The Captain asked in a low hiss that surrounded everyone on the ship. They responded with nods, for fear of the Vampirates on _The Blood Captain_ hearing them.

To Lorcan, he asked, _now, you remember where they are?_ Lorcan nodded.

_Then you and Darcy will go and get them while we distract them. Is that understood?_ Lorcan and Darcy both nodded this time.

_Good, now with any luck, we can get in there, grab Grace, Connor and Madi and get them to safety quietly,_ the Captain said.

_With any luck, we'll be _alive, Lorcan thought.

_Positive thoughts, Lorcan, positive thoughts,_ The Captain assured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain Li, _The Blood Captain_ is in sight. We should be next to them in a matter of minutes," Jacoby informed his captain.

"Very well. We need to prepare three wishes, and order everyone on the deck," Cheng Li said. She was in a hurry to get Connor and Grace back before anything else set her back. Her commander side, the side that had all the proper reasoning and calculations, that side just wanted her pirate prodigy back. But the friend side, the compassionate side and even, at times, the motherly side wanted Grace and Connor back safety.

"Captain," Jacoby said, bringing Cheng Li out of her reveries. Cheng Li looked over to see _The Blood Captain _next to them. There was chaos on their deck. It was Vampirate vs. Vampirate.

"It seems as though we missed half the fun." Cheng Li mused.

"Captain, which ones do we attack?" Jasmine asked. For once in her career, Cheng Li was speechless, and then a grin grew on her face.

"Listen up!" Cheng Li said to get the pirates attention. "On that deck over there, _The_ _Nocturne_ crew is also fighting for Connor and Grace. We've got to team up with them in any way we can. So, only attack the Vampirates that attack you. Got it?"

"Aye Captain!" the crew replied fiercely. Cheng Li could see the fire in their eyes, thirsty for a fight. Then, there was a loud _clank _as the wishes was lowered, connecting the decks. The pirates raced over, ready to have their share in the fighting.

* * *

**_Ogely Dogely. One chapter down, a few more to go. Yes, I am near the ending of my story. But look at the title peeps! Tides are Changing Part 1. There will be a total of three parts, and yes, there will be OCs. But, I will not forget the main characters, don't worry ;). Or maybe you should. Who knows with me. _**

**_Oh, I would like to say to check out the story LOST IN READING. It's very good, and it's by Pop It Like The Tart You Are, who also has another story that's pretty great too. Check it out!_**

**_May the Schwartz be with you_**

**_~Arty is Awesome_**


End file.
